starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Octopus
Biography Coming Soon! Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Olivia McCord is a mutlti-discipline scientist with expertise in various fields of science. **'Radiation Specialist:' Lady Octopus is one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. **'Engineering:' Olivia McCord is a brilliant engineer and inventor. Equipment *'Mechanical Tentacles:' Lady Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling her body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving her life. The trauma of her arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which her arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. **''' Telepathic Control over Tentacles:' Octopus can control the actions of her artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from her body and are separated from her by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). **'Telescoping:' Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. **'Superhuman Strength:' Each of the original tentacles is capable of lifting approximately 8 tons. Provided Olivia uses one of the tentacles to support herself, this gave her the ability to lift 24 tons. Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. After crafting Adamantium tentacles, Olivia managed to overpower and defeat the Abomination. **'High-Wind Generation:' The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. **'Wall-Climbing and Traveling:' By combining the intrinsic strength of both her tentacles and the pincers, Lady Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use her tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, she can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. **'Sensation Feeling:' Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of her artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from her chest harness to her spine. Thus, Lady Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. **'Energy Blasts:''' All four arms are capable of discharging powerful energy blasts from the ends, near the pincers. Limitations Lady Octopus is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Category:Characters (WH) Category:Cazzik Category:Cazzik (WoH) Category:Spider-Girl Villains Category:H.A.M.M.E.R.